


Newspapers Never Felt This Good

by nuznate



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From<br/>Steve: “Buck, do you remember me?”<br/>Bucky: “Your mom’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspapers Never Felt This Good

“What are you doing?” A voice from behind asked him without warning. Steve almost tripped over himself and fell on the ground but somehow managed to put his feet into the shoes, a little pile of newspaper was safe hidden under his feet.

When he turned back he saw Bucky staring at him and giving him a suspicious look.

“Nothing,” Steve answered. “Just put on my shoes. You ready?”

Bucky finally dropped that look on his face. “I was born ready, Stevie.” Bucky smiled and walked over to put his arm around Steve’s small shoulder. “Let’s get going. We’re no gentlemen if we let the ladies wait.”

It was a double date, again, which Steve never wanted to go. Every time Bucky set up the date it usually ended up that Steve was the shortest person in the group. He was so self-concious about his height, and about himself in particular, that he had asked Bucky to stop with all these dates.

But Bucky being Bucky wouldn’t let any of that stop Steve from getting laid. He promised to bring a girl who was as small as Steve so his little friend could be happy and may be finally had a good night with.

Steve who somehow couldn’t deny Bucky anything had no choice. But he still had no confident so he decided to put newspapers in his shoes to help him look taller. And he wouldn’t let Bucky know about this. Never.

When they finally met their dates Steve knew this wouldn’t end well for him again even though this time he wasn’t the shortest person in the group. The way Margaret, the small cute girl who was supposed to be his date, looked at him for like three seconds and never actually looked at him again could tell him a lot, let alone talking with her. She never asked Steve anything and only answered him tersely using the least amount of word she could.

But Steve wasn’t sad. He was getting used to this and getting Bucky’s attention once in a while was enough. Actually he was just happy to see Bucky happy with all the girls’ attention he got. But he was a little bit bored and his heels were starting to hurt because the newspaper inside his shoes was too hard it poked into the bottom of his feet like he never thought it would.

So when Bucky asked him in the middle of the date after walking around a park and finishing some ice cream what he wanted to do next Steve promptly said. “Go home.”

His feet hurt a lot more and all he wanted was to find some bench to sit but that would risk Bucky finding out what in his shoes because there were about 90 percent that Bucky would ask ‘what was wrong with him’ and when he went straight to sit Bucky would ask specifically ‘what was wrong with his feet’ and there were 99 percent that Bucky would take his shoes off to look at his feet right then and there.

Steve didn’t want that to happen so he said. “I just don’t feel well. A little bit…um….headache. You guys can just go on…I’ll head home. I’m sorry about this.” The last sentence he said to Margaret who suddenly smiled at him, at least he got a real smile this time.

But suddenly Bucky put his arm around his shoulder and he said to the girls. “I’m sorry about this, too, but our date ends here I guess.”

“What!?” Three voices at the same time, the girls clearly upset with them but Bucky seemed not to mind. They stormed out after Bucky said. “Have a safe trip home, ladies”

“That didn’t feel like a gentleman at all.” Steve said.

“Why Steve.” Bucky just shrugged. “They can come here alone they can go home alone.” He looked at Steve from head to toe, a concern in his eyes. “But you clearly can’t go home alone, can you?”

“I can, Buck. I’m fine.” Steve replied, and started walking away from Bucky’s arm when the pain hit him so strong his knees almost gave out. Steve staggered a little bit to the side. His feet hurt with every steps he was taking, now it felt like a huge needle piercing into his heels. Wearing newspapers in the shoes obviously was a mistake.

Suddenly Bucky was on his side. “Are you alright?”

“I’m good.” Steve still continued to walk, despite the pain.

“No. You need to sit.” Bucky said. There was a bench beside the lake not far from them. He pointed at it. “There.”

Bucky was so worried he helped support Steve’s weight all the way to the bench. Once they got there Steve sat down immediately, he couldn’t resist.

“What happened, Steve? Did your ankle sprain?” Bucky asked. He sat down on the ground in front of Steve and tried to lift one of Steve’s feet up.

Steve hurrily moved his foot away. “No. I’m just tired. Need to catch my breath a bit s’all.”

“Like I would believe you, punk. At least let me have a look.” Bucky practically hugged Steve’s feet up so fast he couldn’t move away and yanked his shoes off.

“Nooo. I said I’m fine. See?” Steve waggled his feet. “No sprained ankle. Now let me go.”

Bucky examined his friend’s feet for a while. They looked fine from the outside so he went straight to the shoes.

Steve felt like it was the end of the world.

“What the hell inside….oh….OH” Bucky pulled out the pieces of newspapers from Steve’s shoes and lifted them in front of him. “You were wearing this all the time seriously!?”

And then Bucky started laughing, his whole body shaking. Steve felt heat burning his face. Sometimes he wanted to punch his best friend in his handsome face, just once. Maybe twice.

“It’s none of your business, jerk” He stressed the last word purposefully.

Bucky tried his best to calm down. “Alright, I’m sorry but…” And another set of laughter. This time Steve did hit him. “Okay! I’ll stop, just stop hitting me first. Ouch!” Bucky finaly stop laughing, and he asked. “Why, Steve? It didn’t seem comfortable at all.”

Steve didn’t answer. He just lowered his head down, avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky got up from where he sat on the ground and moved to sit beside Steve on the bench. He put his arm around Steve’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, giving him some comfort. (After done making fun of him, yes Steve loved his friend.) “You know what, those girls don’t deserve you. You don’t have to hurt yourself for any of them. You’re far too precious than that.”

“I don’t know, Buck.” Steve finally said. “I just don’t want someone to look at us and think you deserve a better friend than me.”

“What?” Bucky bended his body to look at Steve, who still avoiding his eyes. “You stupid punk.” He started. “Ain’t no one a better friend than you that I want. You should’ve known that by now.”

Realizing what he’d just heard, Steve felt his cheek burning. He lifted his face to look at Bucky, who was now looking at everything but Steve and his face a little bit pink.

“Yes, Buck. Thanks.” Steve smiled at him and Bucky awkwardly moved his arm off his shoulder. He cleared his throat and stood up.

“Um…you hungry?” He pointed somewhere behind his back. “I’ll go get us some hot dogs, OK?” Not even wait for an answer, he began to walk away.

Steve just smiled at himself, thinking that having Bucky as his best friend now still gave him an unbelievable feeling even after all those years. Now they both grew up and Steve still sometimes thought he didn’t worth Bucky.

Bucky returned with two hot dogs. They ate and talked about everything and nothing, while looking at the view of beautiful lake in front of them. Turned out it was one of the best afternoon.

Two hours later, the sun almost set when they decided to go home. “You think you can walk?” Bucky asked.

“Let me see.” Steve put on his shoes and stand up. The pain didn’t go away but it did lessen. “It’s better now.”

“I have an idea.” Bucky stepped in front of him and turned his back to Steve. “Hop on, boy.”

“No way.”

“Come on, punk. We haven’t done this since grade 7. I kinda miss it.”

“We’re not kids. We’re in grade 12 now in case you forget.”

“So what?” Bucky turned to face him, and he made the most over-acting puppy eyes. “I just wanna do this. Please, Stevie, let me carry you home.”

Steve just couldn’t cope up with him anymore. “Alright, but you have to do my laundry this week.”

“Deal.” He turned back again. “Come on.”

“What kind of dumbass this is.” Steve mumbled before hop up on Bucky’s back.

Bucky turned his head to him. “A handsome kind.”

“Jerk.”

He walked towards the exit of the park, cool wind started blowing but the heat of Bucky’s body kept him warm.

They stopped by a pharmacy on their way home and Bucky helped put some cream on Steve’s feet.

And Steve didn’t have to do the laundry this week.

Actually putting newspapers in his shoes turned out to be the better idea than he thought.


End file.
